


Letting Go

by ladyreina98



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreina98/pseuds/ladyreina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent away from her mother in France to live with the brother who abandoned her and the father who never even knew she existed, what will she make of this? Yui is determined to not interfere with her brother's affairs, but when a devilish twin sneaks his way into her heart, she finds herself hanging around the host club. When Tamaki announces the expulsion of Hikaru and Kaoru from the host club will she stay in Japan or return to France so that Hikaru may rejoin the club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first fic so I would love criticism but please don't be hateful. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Yui stared at the mansion before her while waiting for the driver to open her door. Her sudden rise in status both frightened and intrigued her, but irritated her more than anything else. She had been forced to leave the only family she had ever known, for a family who hadn’t known of her existence for the past sixteen years. As she ascended the steps up to the villa, she hugged her shawl closer to herself, portraying her insecurities. Hesitantly, she reached her hand towards the doorbell, but before she could press it, the doors before her groaned as they were pulled open.

Stepping into the foyer, she was met with whispers and curious eyes. Immediately, she cast her eyes down and looked only at the floor until a maid showed her to her room. Once she locked herself inside, she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She released her hair from her braid and watched as the blond tresses easily fell past her waist. She stared straight into plain brown eyes that were so unlike her mother’s and exactly like her father’s. Finally, she stepped into a warm shower and let the emotions from the last few days spill out. “Why would she send me away?” She whispered to herself as her tears began to mix with her shower.

Stepping out of her bathroom, she dressed in a pink silk nightgown and approached her wardrobe. Looking into it, she saw a month’s worth of a simple yellow dress. Automatically she recognized it as the Ouran uniform for women and laid one out for the next day. She had researched the school in depth and found nothing to interest her, even their host club seemed rather trite to her. Sighing, she laid down in her bed and closed her eyes. Her first day at Ouran was approaching rapidly and she needed rest.

~~~

Yui woke to a small knock at her door and a maid entering. She was brought a light breakfast and was told how her day would go. “After you eat you will dress then leave for school. Your brother has already left, as has your father, so you will be riding in the car alone. Once arriving on campus, you will report to the chairman’s office to receive your schedule. Then, you will go to all your classes, try to make friends. Finally, you will come home immediately after dismissal and will complete your homework. Do you have any questions?” said the maid when she finished.

“Just one, what is your name?” Yui said as she lazily got out of bed and stretched.

“My name? It’s Hana.”

“Nice to meet you Hana, if I need anything I’ll be relying on you.”

“Of course. Also, there is a cell phone in the drawer of your desk. It already has mine, your brother’s and your father’s numbers programmed in it. Please take it with you today, in case you need anything.”

“I will, now please excuse me so I may dress.” Yui watched as Hana bowed to her and left the room. Once she heard the door close she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She quickly dressed and left the villa, trying to leave the place that was making it so hard to breathe. Everything she passed on the way to school seemed like a blur. She was bombarded with thoughts of her mother as soon as she woke, and each memory of her seemed to rip her apart. It wasn’t until the chairman placed her schedule in front of her that she snapped back to reality.

“What is this?” She asked as she studied her classes. 

“It’s your schedule. You’re a second year here and your brother is a third year. He has become very popular over the years so many people will be looking at everything you do, especially once they find out what family you are from. Just try to make friends and enjoy yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“I understand, but I should get to class. Thank you Chairman, I’ll try to enjoy myself.” Yui could all but wait to get out of that room. Being around the chairman made her extremely uncomfortable in a way that was similar to a resentment for him. 

Once leaving his office, it was easy to find her class. Mustering the courage to enter the room was completely different. After standing awkwardly outside the door for several minutes, she decided to go in. 

Once she opened the door to the room, she knew it was a mistake. She stood awkwardly in the doorway as all eyes turned to her. Slowly she walked up to the teacher. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show,” he mused. “Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class.” As he nodded encouragingly to Yui, she slowly turned to the class.

“My name is Yui, Yui Suoh.” She bowed to them as exclamations of surprise and disbelief erupted from her new classmates.


End file.
